1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing device, an information processing system, an information processing method, and an information processing program.
2. Description of Related Art
With the advancement of sound processing techniques, recording or remotely transmitting sound environments along with the content of an utterance has been attempted. In general, the voice of an utterer is mixed with sounds such as voices of other people or operation sounds of apparatuses arriving from a plurality of sound sources. A viewer identifies the sounds and then understands the content of an utterance. Therefore, techniques of separating sound data of the respective sound sources and showing listener information represented by the separated sound data have been proposed.
For example, in a sound data recording and reproducing device described in JP-A-2008-197650, sound data is acquired, the directions in which sound sources are present are specified, the sound data of the respective sound sources are separated, time-series sound data of the respective sound sources are stored, stream data of the sound representing the direction of a predetermined sound source at a predetermined time is created, and the prepared stream data is displayed for a viewer. When the displayed stream data is selected by the viewer, the sound data recording and reproducing device reproduces the sound data of the selected stream data.